Wydreptane więzi
by Pearlady
Summary: Neville od zawsze wychowywał się bez nich. I wcale nie był potulnym chłopczykiem bez własnego zdania. Niestety.


Alicja dreptała lekko, na palcach, przebierając szybko nogami. Luźna koszula nocna zwisała wokół drobnego ciała, o dwa rozmiary za duża i lekko naderwana, bo kobieta w dreptanym pośpiechu zahaczyła o coś nieostrożnie. Miękkie, wyściełane białe kapcie odrywały się od pięt i Alicja musiała włożyć sporo wysiłku w to, by ich nie zgubić.  
>Neville czekał już, jak zawsze, z wyciągniętą ręką i smutnym uśmiechem.<br>- Co to, znowu papierek po gumie do żucia? Wyrzućże to, Neville. Pożegnaj się i wychodzimy.

Wszedł do pokoju i cicho przekręcił klucz w drzwiach, wyciągając z kieszeni zwinięty w kulkę papierek. W świetle świec zakreślona litera była wyraźnie widoczna.

_Oto nadchodzi ten, który ma moc pokonania Czarnego Pana. Zrodzony z tych, którzy trzykrotnie mu się oparli, a narodzi się, gdy siódmy miesiąc dobiegnie końca. A choć Czarny Pan naznaczy go jako równego sobie, będzie on miał moc, jakiej Czarny Pan nie zna. I jeden z nich musi zginąć z ręki drugiego, bo żaden nie może żyć, gdy drugi przeżyj_

Neville podszedł do biurka i dopisał do pergaminu kolejną literę.

Album ze zdjęciami rozłożył sobie na kolanach.  
>Jego pierwszy krok, poprzedzający spektakularny upadek. Nóżka zaplątana w połę szaty. Zawiedziona mina babci.<br>Triumfujący wuj Algie z lampką wina, kiedy mały Neville przeżył upadek z wysokości. Jego pierwsza magia. Pewnie najbardziej spektakularny pokaz w życiu. Ale nigdy nie był pewien, czy to naprawdę triumf, jeśli małe dziecko unika roztrzaskania się na bruku dzięki czemuś, nad czym nie ma kontroli?_  
><em>Album ląduje z powrotem na półce, za podręcznikami. Może babcia o nim nie wie. Babcia wie o wszystkim. Tylko nie rozumie, że kiedy małe dzieci umkną śmierci, chcą zostać przytulone, że gratulacje nie zastąpią ani Franka, ani Alicji. Że dzieci potrafią się bać, ale nie potrafią zapominać.

Atramentowe _E_ błyszczy w świetle świecy.

* * *

><p>Wiele jest szarych rzeczy. Ściany w zamku: ściany klas, a najbardziej ściany lochów. Dno metalowego kociołka. Oczy Franka. Szkockie niebo, to nad Hogwartem, które ogląda się codziennie rano, w ciągu dnia, przed zmierzchem. Deszcz jest szary. Oczy Frank miał po babci. Oczy Augusty i oczy wujka Algiego są najbardziej szare na świecie.<br>Jego różdżka jest szara.

Zaznaczona koślawym kółkiem litera jest coraz słabiej widoczna, gdy za oknami robi się ciemno. _Przeżyje. _Słowo, które obiecuje, ale niczego nie wnosi, nie rozwiewa wątpliwości. Przeżyje _on_. Tylko który?

Czasem, siedząc na brzegu łóżka Franka, patrząc na wytartą, burą podłogę i siwe włosy rodziców, bawiąc się trzymaną w palcach różdżką, Neville wierzy, że szarość jest kolorem magii.

W szufladzie biurka, pod najsilniejszym zaklęciem utajniającym, leży jeszcze jedna kartka. Czar ćwiczył przez trzy lata, codziennie, w swoim dormitorium. Dopóki nie było bezpieczniejszego miejsca, starannie złożony pergamin wsuwał do wewnętrznej kieszeni szaty, a idąc spać – do piżamy.  
>Kartka zawiera napis, spisywany różnymi kolorami atramentu, przepisywany litera po literze z papierków po gumie do żucia. To ten pierwszy tekst. Skompletowany trzy lata temu, wtedy jeszcze niezrozumiały.<p>

„_Neville, tęsknisz za nami i chcesz innego życia. Ale to inne mogłoby być gorsze. Masz się czym cieszyć."_

Neville urodził się trzydziestego pierwszego lipca. Gdyby to ich zaatakował Voldemort, Alicja by go osłoniła. I byłaby martwa.  
>On nigdy nie dałby sobie rady na miejscu Harry'ego. Śmierciożercy szukali chłopaka po całym kraju, a ten wciąż nie dał się złapać. Neville nie dałby sobie rady i nie chciałby takiego życia.<br>Jutro jest Boże Narodzenie, więc babcia Augusta przygotowuje pudding. Znajomy zapach rozchodzi się po całym domu, jak co roku. I jak co roku, gdy światło świecy przygasa, Neville bierze płaszcz.

* * *

><p>Przychodzi tu często. Sprawdza. Ale bruk pod balkonem wciąż, mimo upływu lat, jest monotonnie szary.<p>

* * *

><p>Gdyby oddała za niego życie, miałby pewność, że go kochała. Na razie ma pewność, że Alicja jest znudzonym świrem i lubi gumę balonową.<p>

Zmrok zapadł szybko, jak co roku. Neville Longbottom nie używa słów takich, jak _świr _i nie spędza zimowych wieczorów, wpatrując się w szary bruk. Neville Longbottom nie jest Wybrańcem i nie ma prawa, by oskarżać los.  
>Szkoda tylko, że to nie oszczędziło mu utraty rodziców, dzieciństwa w towarzystwie ludzi, którzy woleliby kogoś innego na jego miejscu, narażania życia, bitwy ze śmierciożercami i strachu.<p>

Neville nie może pozbyć się myśli, że zakreślone litery na papierkach od gumy do żucia są gorszą, prymitywną wersją spotkania po _Priori Incantatem._

* * *

><p>Potterwachta wierzy w Harry'ego i przypomina, że Voldemorta trzeba powstrzymać.<br>Jeśli na świecie jest półtora Wybrańca, to powinno to być możliwe.

Pierwszego stycznia, kiedy na kilka minut przed aportowaniem się do bram Hogwartu Neville wysypuje przez poręcz balkonu kilkadziesiąt zebranych papierków po gumie do żucia, kilkadziesiąt liter zapisanych na beztrosko różowych świstkach, nie ma pojęcia, że niedługo później zabijając Nagini umożliwi pokonanie Voldemorta. Że przepowiednia spełni się podwójnie, czy też raczej – półtora raza.

Papierki spływają radosną, różową falą i przykrywają bruk, układając się w bezładną plamę – kleks. I gdy Neville wpatruje się w niewiarygodnie tandetny i zupełnie niewojenny kolor, myśli nieśmiało, że może Alicja miała rację i jej atrament na coś się przydał, coś obudził ten wielki różowy kleks, rozcieszył bruk.  
>I myśli jeszcze, że kiedy to wszystko się skończy, znajdzie Lunę. Jeśli Krukonka będzie jeszcze żyła, spróbuje się z nią zaprzyjaźnić. Ona nigdy nie jest szara. Jej na pewno spodoba się opowieść o morzu papierków na bruku. I zaprowadzi ją do szklarni na błoniach Hogwartu, do jego ukochanej, zielonej szklarni.<p>

I będzie czekał do końca życia, aż Frank i Alicja, zwolnieni wreszcie z warunków przepowiedni, oprą Mu się po raz czwarty.


End file.
